Many vehicles include movable partitions (e.g., a window, a sunroof, a sliding door, etc.) that are displaced using a partition drive system. For example, a window in a door of a vehicle may be moved up and down using a direct-current (“DC”) permanent magnet electric motor. In order to effectively move partitions, drive systems need to produce a significant amount of force. As a result, partition drive systems can produce forces that pose safety hazards. For example, an automatic window closure system could trap a finger or hand.